A Female Shade of Gold
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: What if the Golden Powers hadn't gone to Jason, but to someone else?  Adam/Tanya for now, very much Tommy/Kim later.
1. And So It Begins Again

A/N: This is my take on how the Gold Zeo Ranger Saga should have gone…at least how I wanted it to go back in the day.

A/N 2: I own nothing.

And So It Begins…Again

February 1997

Miami, Florida

A petite female sits in her assigned room at the training center for the Pan-Global Games in Miami, Florida.

In her very young life, this young woman had already been to places few people could ever dream of...and she'd done it against all odds.

She'd made it to this point in spite of her family problems (her family had been through a divorce at a very young age). She'd done in spite of not being the biggest, or strongest person in the world, and she'd done it in spite of being the target of numerous attacks on her home city.

And when push came to shove, she left her duty to pursue her dream...the lifelong dream of participating in both Pan Globals and the Olympics.

When she got to Florida, she'd had to overcome the odds again. No one had thought much of Gunther Schmidt's "recruit from California" as the team liked to call her...most of her teammates were jealous of her enough that they refused to call her by her first name. Nor did they think much of her boyfriend Thomas Oliver, who they simply called "a ponytailed punk" who didn't know what it was like to live a civilized lifestyle. And they certainly thought the coach was in Kimberly's back pocket...she was granted favors all the time because as he liked to say, she "earned them."

But despite constant harrassment, humiliation and everything else, she outperformed them all on a daily basis...and more than that she showed incredible restraint in not responding to the vicious catcalls that came her way. Her roomate and close friend Shawna Hilton, another recruit from California, caught a lot of flack as well for being one of the only ones close with her. They were sitting in their room together after practice this day and Shawna was flat out fuming at the latest outburst...one of the most talented gymansts on the roster, a local prospect from Miami had catcalled Kimberly all practice, hoping to get her off her game. But the more she tried the less it worked as Kimberly had one of her most successful practices and was on top of her game more than ever.

"I don't know how you do this every day, Kim," Shawna said as she looked Kim dead in the eye. Kim had told Shawna her secret right before they left Angel Grove/Stone Canyon and Shawna had promised...scout's honor...never to reveal her, or her former teammates' identity to anyone. "What in the HELL did they do to you while you were a Power Ranger? I swear to God I would have snapped after five seconds."

"More than anything, respect and restraint," Kim said. "Before I became a Power Ranger, I was never able to handle those insults very well. The divorce of my family really broke me and for many years I never knew how to handle a bad situation, until I became a Ranger. Being a Power Ranger - and being with Tommy on a daily basis - really gave me the confidence to handle anything that came before me. I know that girl and her friends have no class but I'm just going to let them keep making asses of themselves. It really is so much fun to see them fall out of favor day after day in spite of their talent...karma's a real bitch sometimes."

"Are you gonna tell Tommy about what they're doing?" Shawna asked curiously.

"Oh you're damn right I will," Kim said, giggling as she did so. Her thoughts then shifted to Tommy, and she laughed at the thought of him being in ANOTHER color.

"What is he now, red?" Shawna said.

"Yeah," Kim said. "That boy is going to wear out every known color in the known universe by the time he's done."

"I wouldn't be talking about your boyfriend wearing out the wardrobe so soon, Kimberly Hart. Because very soon, you may be in the very same boat."

"What the, who's there?" Kim said.

Before Kim had time to look around, a brilliant blinding gold light lit up the room. When the light dimmed, a man who looked no older than 25 years old stood before them.

"Why are you in my room?" Kim demanded in a low voice.

"Easy, Kimberly, easy now," the young man said. "I am simply here on a mission. Here, come with me for just a moment."

"Where are we going?" Shawna said.

"Someplace a bit more...private."

10 minutes later, Miami Beach

"Yeah, this is a good place. Far less crowded in February than in the summer," Kim said as the three took a seat. "Now let's get down to business...I assume this is Ranger business?"

"Sort of," the young man said. "My name is Trey and I am from the planet Triforia. We are trifold beings, three personalites generally joined as one. More importantly we are a nation of peacekeepers who travel from planet to planet seeking to do away with all that is evil."

Kim looked at him, confused.

"The only problem is, I am needed on my planet as our Triforian armies have been attacked by the offspring of the Rangers' current enemies, Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina of the Machine Empire. That leaves me in a quandary as I had originally been assigned to come here to help defeat the Machine Empire, the current enemies of the Earth Rangers."

"You need to pass your powers on to someone else," Kimberly said. "Can't the Rangers defeat the Machine Empire without a sixth Ranger?"

"I am afraid not, Kimberly," Trey said. "The Rangers have fought valiantly to be sure against King Mondo's forces. However, King Mondo and his Empire is not like Rita, Zedd or even Master Vile. His evil surpasses all of those evils combined and he can churn out an unlimited number of machines to combat the Rangers. The Rangers are holding out well against him but without the power of the Gold Ranger, I am afraid Earth will fall."

"Have you looked at the five other former Rangers?" Kim asked. "Any one of them might be able to take up these powers."

"I am afraid several of the former Rangers are incompatible for the Golden Powers, Kimberly," Trey said. "You on the other hand, possess the three different personalities that require a link to the Golden Powers...courage, wisdom and heart."

It clicked in Kimberly's head immediately.

"Pan Globals are three weeks away correct Shawna?"

Shawna nodded, then Kim turned to Trey. "I'll do it, if it's possible for me to take these powers. If it helps defend the Earth then I'm up for it. After Pan Globals I'll retire and move back home."

Trey nodded. He was so impressed...truly this was a human who possessed the necessary traits to once again help the Rangers defend their world.

"I forgot to ask...does Zordon know you're here?" Kim said.

"He does," Trey said, "as a matter of fact, he has been seeking a sixth Ranger for some time knowing that his Rangers would not be able to defeat Mondo without another Ranger and you were his first suggestion. Now, we must commence with the ceremony of the passing of the powers. Hold the Golden Power Staff with me, and concentrate."

Kim did as she was told, and a flash of brilliantly bright golden light flooded Miami Beach, though no one but the three who were involved could see it.

When the light subsided, a Gold Ranger stood in front of Trey and Shawna, complete with a skirt (what else?) and the Golden Power Staff in her right hand.

"Incredible," Kim said. "But won't Mondo detect my presence or the shift in the Morphin Grid?"

"He might detect a shift but he'll never find out who is wielding these powers, for two reasons. One is that Zordon has put a heavy cloaking shield around you so no one detects the transfer. And secondly, no one will know because you are not going to tell anyone except Zordon or Billy what just happened, Ranger or not, until you move back. Do I make myself clear?" Trey said.

"Not even Tommy?" Kim said.

"Certainly not him," Trey said. "Because Mondo could use that to his advantage."

Kim gulped, knowing that if Mondo was as bad as Trey claimed him to be, then she could be abused far worse than she ever was by Zedd...and she certainly didn't want that again.

"I've got an idea on how to keep Tommy, and myself safe," Kim said. "It's outside the box but it just might work."

She then lowered her voice and started discussing with Trey and Shawna, and both nodded their heads.

"It does sound crazy," Trey said, "knowing the bond you have with him. But it just might be crazy enough to work. I suggest you go talk with Zordon about this."

"You know if your planet is in danger, you should be getting home," Kim said.

"I will but I need to inform you of one more thing...Not only are you now in control of the Golden Power Staff but you now control Pyramidas...one of the most powerful fighting machines in the known universe," Trey said and Kim smiled, only imagining the power it might hold. "Pyramidas also has a Warrior Mode so if you need to you can use that to battle."

Trey and Kimberly embraced before Trey said, "I really must be going. I have my own planet to save as do you. Good luck, Kimberly and may the power protect you."

With that, Trey disappeared into the South Florida sky and out of sight.

After a moment, Kim collected her thoughts and said, "Power down."

Instantly, Kim was back in her normal clothing. Instantly, she saw a new communicator before her and said, "Zordon and Billy must have detected what happened. Go back to the dorm, Shawna and I'll meet you there later. I've got some business to take care of."

30 minutes later

Power Chamber

Billy, Alpha and Zordon had just absorbed the full impact of what Kimberly had proposed, and the reactions of two of the three were somewhat different.

Billy was in mortified shock - almost horrified by what Kimberly was proposing. Billy believed in being a man and believed that if you had a problem with somebody, you said it to their face not through another means of communication.

Zordon, on the other hand, was rather calm about the situation. Almost as if he liked it.

"YOUR PROPOSAL PROVES TO ME BEYOND A SHADOW OF A DOUBT THAT THIS IS YOUR DESTINY, KIMBERLY," Zordon said. "YOU HAVE SHOWN THE TRUE MEANING OF A POWER RANGER ONCE AGAIN...SACRIFICE. YOU HAVE SHOWN YOU ARE WILLING TO TEMPORARILY SACRIFICE WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT TO YOU FOR THE PROTECTION OF THIS PLANET AND THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE. I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU, KIMBERLY."

"Zordon, surely you can't like this!" Billy cried in protest.

"I AM AFRAID THERE IS NO OTHER WAY, BILLY," Zordon said. "UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES I WOULD AGREE WITH YOU. HOWEVER, UNDER THESE CIRCUMSTANCES, KIMBERLY IS MAKING THE CORRECT DECISION."

"Surely there has to be another way," Billy said.

"I AM AFRAID THERE IS NO OTHER WAY, BILLY," Zordon said. "MONDO IS SUCH THAT IF HE EVER FOUND OUT THAT KIMBERLY HAD THE GOLD RANGER POWERS, AS WELL AS HOW CLOSE KIMBERLY AND TOMMY ARE, BEFORE SHE MOVES BACK, THAT IT WOULD SPELL DISASTER FOR BOTH OF THEM AS WELL AS FOR THE REST OF THE POWER TEAM."

"If there is no other way, I'll agree to the plan of action," Billy said. "But rest assured, Kimberly, I don't like the plan and neither will Tommy. It could ruin the team."

"Billy, you know Tommy as well as I do," Kim said. "If Tommy's half the man that I know he is, he'll be all right in defending the Earth after that point."

Billy sighed and knew Kimberly was right, Tommy would be able to defend the Earth temporarily until Kimberly was needed again.

Billy nodded and Zordon said, "I AGREE WITH YOUR PLAN OF ACTION, KIMBERLY, AND I ENCOURAGE YOU TO GO THROUGH WITH IT. I AND THE REST OF THE ZEO RANGERS WILL DO MY BEST TO CONSOLE TOMMY UNTIL THE TRUTH COMES OUT."

Kim smiled and said, "May the Power protect you, Zordon." Then, she teleported out.

"AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ONCE AGAIN, DEAR KIMBERLY," Zordon said.

Billy sighed as he prepared to go home for the evening and said, "And so it begins...again."

TBC...


	2. 2: A Golden Debut

A/N: This is my take on how the Gold Zeo Ranger Saga should have gone…at least how I wanted it to go back in the day.

A/N 2: I own nothing.

A Golden Debut

Three Weeks Later

At the Pan Global Games

Kimberly was all smiles on this day, as she had performed to the best of her abilities, winning two silver medals and a gold medal. Currently, she and Shawna were embracing tightly. Shawna was the only person in the locker room to know that Kimberly would be retiring after the Games, and so the girls were enjoying a hearty embrace.

"So, do you want to go out tonight before you go back home?" Shawna said.

"Yes, I think that would be nice," Kim said. "I'm just glad that Mondo was nice enough to hold off on his attacks until the Games were over. Now I can focus solely on Ranger business whenever I need to."

All of a sudden, that familiar six tone came through her communicator.

"Speaketh the devil," Shawna said. "Go. I'll watch your bags and I'll stand up to any bitch who tries to take them."

Kim gave Shawna a huge hug, then went out into the hallway, to a secluded place and touched her communicator.

"This is Kimberly come in."

**"KIMBERLY, I AM GLAD TO HEAR OF YOUR SUCCESS, UNFORTUNATELY, I FEAR I MUST TAKE YOU AWAY FROM YOUR CELEBRATION TEMPORARILY BECAUSE WE ARE FACING A DIRE SITUATION. TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY."**

"On my way Zordon," Kim said.

Kim looked around one last time to make sure no one could see her and then teleported out in a flash of gold light.

When she touched down seconds later in the Command Center, she was surprised to find it dark, as well as the rest of the Rangers gone. What the hell had happened?

"Oh, aye-yi-yi-yi! Kimberly, you're our only hope now!" Alpha cried.

Kim knew at that moment it was time to put her game face back on, and she looked her mentor in the eye, then at her friend Billy, then back at Zordon again.

"Zordon what's going on?" Kim said.

**"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE, KIMBERLY, AND YOU WILL SEE THAT WE ARE IN DIRE STRAITS,"** Zordon said.

Kim did as she was told, and got a look at a hideously ugly white machine with black armor.

"Ewwwwww, who is that and what's he doing?" Kim said.

**"THIS IS MAIN DRAIN, KING MONDO'S LATEST MONSTER," **Zordon said. **"HE HAS BEEN SIPHONING ENERGY FROM THE ANGEL GROVE POWER PLANT, AND HAS BEEN GROWING STRONGER BY THE MINUTE. NOW, WATCH THIS."**

Kim then looked on in horrified shock as Main Drain, with the help of King Mondo, tricked the Rangers and siphoned energy from the Zeo Megazord. She could only think of the time where Tommy, god bless his sweet heart even though Kim had to do what she did, had destroyed the Megazord and when Rito destroyed the Thunderzords.

"Are they all right?" Kimberly said.

**"YES, THEY ARE KIMBERLY,"** Zordon said. **"TOMMY HAS NOT BEEN FUNCTIONING WELL SINCE THE LETTER BUT FORTUNATELY HE MADE THE DECISION TO ABANDON THE ZEO MEGAZORD JUST IN TIME. UNFORTUNATELY, IT WILL TAKE A FEW DAYS TO REPAIR THE MEGAZORD. MONDO COULD NOT HAVE PICKED A BETTER TIME TO UNLEASH MAIN DRAIN ON THE RANGERS, AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT. THE RANGERS HAD TROUBLE WITH ROBOCUPID AND DEFOLIATOR IN THE IMMEDIATE AFTERMATH OF THE LETTER, SO IT WAS A WISE DECISION ON MONDO'S PART."**

Kim was scratching her head, deducing the problem. "Three days is time we don't have," she said. "Is there another Zord besides mine?"

"Actually there is," Billy said, coming in from the back, "however I am afraid to use it at this point. Tommy has been so screwed up with The Letter and now other things have come up in the past day or so. You really screwed him up bad, Kim."

"Zordon, if there is another Zord can't we use it?" Kim said.

**"I AM AFRAID THAT BILLY, DESPITE HIS JUDGMENTS OF YOU OF LATE, IS CORRECT THAT IT WOULD BE RISKY. THERE IS A RED BATTLEZORD THAT TOMMY CAN PILOT, BUT IN HIS STATE IT WOULD BE VERY DANGEROUS TO USE. IT REQUIRES THAT TOMMY BE AT FULL CONCENTRATION, EVERY STEP OF THE WAY."**

Kimberly nodded.

"You're damn lucky the Games got done with today Zordon," Kim said, "I'm back and I'm ready for a fight. If Mondo thinks he's won he's got another thing coming. What are the other Rangers doing?"

**"EVACUATING THE CITY'S POPULACE, AT MY ORDERS," **Zordon said. **"HAVING THE CITIZENS OF ANGEL GROVE STAY TOO LONG WOULD HAVE DIRE EFFECTS. THE RANGERS ARE HELPING MOVE THE CITIZENS TO STONE CANYON."**

"A wise move," Kim said. "Main Drain won't get that far. I personally will see to that."

Billy shot her a death glare, as if to say, 'You'd better. Or else.'

**"BEFORE YOU GO, KIMBERLY, THERE IS SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE YOU TO HEAR. IT'S NOT FROM ME...BUT FROM SOMEONE ELSE. TURN TO THE VIEWING GLOBE."**

Kim turned her attention to the Viewing Globe and smiled where the Globe was pointing...to the Temple of Ninja Power. Kim hadn't seen Ninjor since he'd been trapped in the bottle.

**"Hello, Kimberly,"** Ninjor said.

**"It's good to see you again, Ninjor," **Kim said.

**"I feel the same way about you, my dearest Crane," **Ninjor said. **"Before you go out to fight Main Drain, I would like you to know something."**

Kim knew this was important so her eyes were glued on the screen, never taking her eyes off her blue clad friend.

**"When I first met you, I saw a young girl on the verge of becoming a woman. You had all the tools necessary, just had to have the confidence to make your own decisions and stick by them," **Ninjor said. **"I am so proud of you for taking the actions to do what you did when you became the Gold Ranger. You are now a woman who has fulfilled what I hoped you would."**

**"I know the Wolf is upset with your actions, my dearest Crane, and normally he would be right. But in this case he is wrong,"** Ninjor said. Billy opened his mouth in horrified shock...first Zordon, now Ninjor? But he closed it just as quickly as he opened it.

**"The reason is that the Golden Powers could not fall into the wrong hands. If Mondo were ever to claim the Golden Triforian Powers, he would be beyond unstoppable and the entire universe would be in danger. In some cases, temporary sacrifices have to be made for the longer term and this was one of those cases. You have taken the actions necessary to make sure that this doesn't happen, and I am very proud of you. As a token of my appreciation, here is a gift."**

A box flashed into Kim's hands and what Kim saw when she opened it up took her breath away. It revealed two power coins, with the symbols of the Falcon and Crane flying, together, as one.

**"Yes, those are actual power coins," **Ninjor said. **"They are dormant at the moment, but when your bond with the Falcon is completely restored both of you will have these power coins and both of them will be fully operational. It will happen some day soon, my dear Crane because one day, you and the Falcon will need each other more than ever."**

All of a sudden the alarms started blaring.

**"I guess that's my cue to go,"** Ninjor said. **"I wish I could be out there with you, my dear Crane. Give them one for me."**

Kim smiled at that...she knew how much Ninjor hated evil and wanted it defeated.

**"May the Power protect you, my dear Crane,"** Ninjor said.

As the image of Ninjor faded away Billy just stared at Kimberly in awe. What was going on that he didn't know about? They were childhood friends, but why was she so special all of a sudden now?

"When I get back, I'm going to find a safe place for those Coins," Kim said. "But I don't have time right now. Where is Main Drain, Zordon?"

**"IN DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE AT THE POWER PLANT, LOOKING TO SIPHON THE LAST REMAINING ENERGY IN ANGEL GROVE OUT OF IT. BE AWARE, KIMBERLY, THAT KING MONDO AND KLANK ARE WITH HIM. YOU MUST GET THERE IMMEDIATELY."**

"King Mondo, it's time to come face to face with your destiny," Kim said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Angel Grove Power Plant

"Once Main Drain is finished siphoning this last little bit of energy out of the power plant, we'll have all the power in Angel Grove at our disposal, yer Majesty," Klank said.

"And I intend to use that to enslave the rest of this planet and take over the galaxy!" Mondo said. "Without the Rangers' Zords to help them, this should be an easy task...I bet they've just given up by now."

"Victory is mine!" Main Drain shouted as he continued draining the energy out of the power plant.

All of a sudden, he was taken off his feet by a golden flash, then twice, then three times! Main Drain doubled over in pain, then he and Mondo looked up in shock!

There up near the top of the building was a Ranger, clad in gold who looked like a female...as evidenced by the skirt. She looked small, but from above her perch she was glowering at Mondo and his creation with a look that said, 'Try me, and I'll make your asses famous.'

"Are you going to let that Ranger get away with that! Get her!" Mondo said.

"You got it!" Main Drain said and he fired a pink beam at Kim, who gracefully leaped off the building. Mondo was shocked, and what shocked him more was the spinning heel kick that followed, knocking Main Drain down!

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mondo roared in rage. How dare this woman come in and spoil his inevitable victory!

"I'm the Gold Ranger, and I'm your worst damn nightmare, you overgrown tin can!" Kim said in a low voice. Already Mondo was pissing her off with his braggadocious talk. "You're gonna be seeing me in your sleep for days when this fight is over!"

"I don't take kindly to such talk," Mondo said. "COGS!"

Immediately a platoon of Mondo's foot fighters, Cogs, appeared.

"Get her!" Mondo said.

"Come and get some, tin cans!" Kim said and the twenty or so Cogs gladly obliged. "Golden Power Staff!"

Immediately, she went to work on four separate Cogs, hitting two with the butt of her staff, bicycle kicking another one and doing a cartwheel right into another, knocking that Cog down. Three more Cogs fired their laser beams at her but she easily rolled out of the way, then she took out her laser pistol and nailed those three, sending them down for the count. As soon as that happened two Cogs tried to grab her from behind but Kim saw it all the way and stuck her feet out behind her, causing the Cogs to tumble over in a heap. After about five minutes of this, Kim had had enough.

"I'm tired of playing games with your metal heads, Mondo. Now your Cogs are gonna get it. Golden Bow!"

At Kim's command, a sleek golden archer's bow which had been custom made just for her appeared and she calmly attached an arrow to it. Then she let fly four different times, and by the time her fourth round was done, all the Cogs were gone. Kim smiled underneath her helmet when she saw that Mondo was seething!

"Your Cogs were not a match for me Mondo," Kim growled in a low voice. "And Main Drain...well, he's next."

"I'd watch your surroundings before gloating, Gold Ranger," Mondo said, rather grumpily. Main Drain had snuck up behind her and was trying to attach her to his drain, but Kim was too smart to fall for that as she began flashing around Main Drain, knocking him down once, twice, thrice, four times and causing his drain to go back inside of him.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Main Drain roared.

"Bring it," Kim said. "I've seen a lot tougher creations than you."

Main Drain just roared as he rushed towards her, but Kim used that to his disadvantage by ducking under his charge, then nailing him in the side with her bow. The two went back and forth for about five minutes until Main Drain got a lucky shot in sending her back.

'I am getting nowhere with this guy," Kim thought. 'I gotta get that armor off him.'

Kim then armed another arrow, concentrated on getting rid of Main Drain's armor, then fired. To her shock, a crane flew with the arrow that no one but Kim could see. But Main Drain could feel claws scratching, clawing at its body, ripping at his armor as he screamed in pain. When it was done, sparks flew and his armor was completely smashed! Kim could feel the crane coming back inside of her and a deep, soothing voice, saying, 'may the power protect you.'

"You're dead, Main Drain, give it up," Kim said. "And the embarrassing thing is, you're going to be beaten by a woman."

"NO! THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" Main Drain roared as he charged Kim again.

"Thanks for playing right into my hands you lunatic psycho," Kim muttered.

Kim then started nailing Main Drain repeatedly three, four, five times. Every time he tried something, he was knocked down again and again.

"I've had enough of this," Kim said. "IT'S TIME FOR A GOLD RUSH!"

Kim then opened her Power Staff and several energy filled golden balls headed for Main Drain, connecting and causing him to explode in a shower of fire. But Kim saw more trouble was coming when Klank stepped out of the trees.

"Oh my goodness, how can this go so wrong?" the robot, who spoke in a Scottish accent, said. "Can we do anything to help, Ohbus?"

"We can try!" Orbus said in a squeaky voice.

"Around and around and away ye go!" the robot said as he flung his partner on to the monster. Next thing you knew, there was a 50 foot monster stomping towards Kimberly, with completely new life.

"I guess some things never change," Kim muttered.

"Just try me now, Gold Ranger!" Main Drain roared as he stomped his foot down, Kim barely rolling out of the way.

'OK, Kim, focus,' she thought. 'You've got backup.'

"OK, Main Drain, you wanna play some hardball? I can oblige!" Kim said. "I call upon the power of Pyramidas!"

Suddenly the sky darkened and a pyramid formed, Kim getting transported up into it.

"Amazing," Kim breathed as she took in her surroundings. "All right, Main Drain, just try to stomp at me now. Pyramidas, fire!"

Suddenly, the ground rocked with explosions and a blast of gold ran through the ground right to Main Drain, causing explosions all around him.

"Yeah!" Kim shouted. "Let's up the ante. Pyramidas, warrior mode, now!"

Suddenly, a head cracked out from the Pyramid, the middle of the Pyramid became the chest and the sides became arms and legs to form Pyramidas' Warrior Mode, a rather imposing structure indeed. However, things turned rather sour for Kim when Main Drain finally connected with his energy drain, then fired bolts of lightning and attempting to drain Pyramidas power.

"You can't stop me now, Gold Ranger!" Main Drain shouted. "Soon I will have your power as well, and Mondo will rule the day!"

"I don't think so, freak!" Kim said. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!"

Kim pressed a few buttons and soon Pyramidas began reversing the drain with energy of its own. The two fought back and forth before Pyramidas finally won out causing Main Drain to be rocked with explosions. Kim then went on the attack as Pyramidas punched Main Drain one, two, three, four, five times, knocking him down and sending him reeling. Kim wasn't finished yet as Pyramidas levitated off the ground and using amazing athletic ability, stuck out one of its legs and kicked Main Drain in the chest sending him flying backwards.

"You're as good as dead, Main Drain. Pyramidas Power Staff!" Kim said. Instantly, a staff appeared that was nearly identical to the Golden Power Staff, but not exactly like it.

"No, no no, please don't destroy me!" Main Drain shouted, hoping he could pull the same trick on Kim that he did with the Rangers earlier. However, it was no use for him as Kim powered up the staff, drew it back and sliced it right through Main Drain, leaving a hole right through him. Seconds later, he was gone in a fiery blast and Kim could see the energy dispersing back to the Power Plant, as well as to the Power Chamber

"NO!" Mondo roared, close to where the battle was. "If it's the last thing I ever do, I shall have my revenge on you Gold Ranger! The Earth will be mine!"

With that Mondo and his lackeys disappeared and Kim ordered Pyramidas to return to the Power Chamber, just as the Power Rangers came rushing onto the scene.

As the Rangers rushed onto the scene, all they could see was the charred smoke of another of Mondo's defeated machines...and one of his most prized ones at that.

"You mean...we won? And we didn't even have a hand in it?" Rocky said.

"Yeah...yeah, I guess we won," Adam said. "I don't think I like how it happened very much though. Zordon didn't give us much of a chance. After all we've done for him...why did he send one Ranger out to battle Main Drain when five of us can't defeat him?"

"I have to tell you guys that I agree," Tommy said. "I'm really pissed at Zordon right now. He's hiding something from us. Something rather big, I suspect. I can't worry about that right now though."

"Yeah, I think we better get home before our parents kick all our asses," Rocky said.

TBC...


End file.
